Who I really am
by TheManiacOnWheels
Summary: Yet another six month old fic. Spyro's belief in his loyalty is being thoroughly compromised.


He had never been so afraid

_He had never been so afraid._

_His legs were shaking so much that he was in danger of falling over._

_Never before had he ever doubted his nature. Never before had he ever imagined that he could share a connection with the most powerful, brutal creature in existence._

_The thought…frightened him._

_He had been convinced that he was good, that he had decency. Now, however…_

_He had been unable to control himself, unable to defy the dark, cold evil from embracing him, unable to think properly. The darkness had driven him into a rage that was not his, urging him to kill, to fight, to be angry._

_He remembered the look on his foster brother's face when he emerged from the pit in which he had killed a king. The absolute shock and horror on his face and on his friend's face, like they were uncertain if it was really the dragon they knew and trusted, the dragon they _loved_. And he had wanted to kill them. The darkness had urged him, controlled him, driving his emotions into a wild frenzy. Oh, and the pain. He didn't think he'd ever been in more pain. _

_Cynder's expression haunted him through his dreams or nightmares more likely. Sleeping was like time travel, or a tape of that night. It kept replaying over and over, and each time was as frightening as the last._

_And it was happening now. Or…it was. Something had interfered, and he was sucked into a completely different situation. If one could call it that._

_White mist floated in languid curls around him, his body a dark smudge amidst the fog._

_It was just him, alone with his dreams._

_He wondered if Cynder sometimes felt like this, like you were surrounded by others yet felt alone, in a cold, merciless world that extinguished lives and happiness like candles in the wind. _

'_You are not.'_

_The voice came out of nowhere, yet he could feel the familiar presence of another being as though they were standing side by side._

'_I'm scared, Ignitus.'_

_Scared was an understatement. Terrified, now that was getting closer._

'_What if, what if I'm becoming like _him. _Bad.'_

'_You're not Spyro.'_

'_But in the mountain, I felt so _angry_, and I hated everyone. I wanted kill Sparx and Cynder just because they were there, nothing more, and, and…'_

'_And what?'_

_Ignitus's voice was empty, almost flat._

'_Even before that, the whole time I was looking for the Chronicler, there were voices, whispering things in my mind. They said that you don't really care about me, it's just the prophecy, and the Chronicler was just pretending to help me. Every time he tested me, I angrier, and more doubtful. I hated what he said about my destiny, and what's expected of me.'_

_Spyro was becoming distressed, but it felt wonderful to finally confide in someone, to get his fears out of his system. And to talk to someone who would understand. _

'_You are _not_ becoming like the Dark Master. The anger, the hatred, it is not what you are, but what you are _not_. Spyro, you have things that the Dark Master could not possibly dream of. You have compassion, you can love. It was not hatred that made you bring Cynder back.'_

_Ignitus's voice grew stronger, firmer. Spyro's eyes grew round and he could almost see the old dragon staring down with pride at him._

'_You're young, your powers are still emerging, and you have much to learn, but you can feel sympathy, and you care for others, and that is what the Dark Master cannot understand. You have the heart of a true dragon, Spyro, one that will never be corrupted like the Dark Master's was.'_

'_Ignitus is right Spyro. You're nothing like the Dark Master. Trust me.'_

_Spyro blinked. Cynder's voice._

_He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the confidence in both dragons' voices._

'_Everyone has light and dark, what matters is which side you choose to act on.'_

_Ignitus's statement lingered in his mind._

_Spyro felt an odd sense of contentment, even though he knew as soon as he woke up, the doubt would return. But Ignitus and Cynder believed in him, and that made him believe._

I _will _stop the Dark Master, I have to.

FINISH

( Note: defeating the darkness that the Dark Master controlled Spyro with at the end of 'The Eternal Night' will be harder for the little dragon than he realizes, but let's enjoy the moment shall we?)


End file.
